


Naruto: The Generation Beyond the next, Rider's High

by Wolferjay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferjay/pseuds/Wolferjay
Summary: A naruto that may be unlike any ever seen before. Leave me some constructive reviews about how to better this series. Information on this story will be updated with story progression.





	Naruto: The Generation Beyond the next, Rider's High

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Here is my take on something for Naruto that may not have been done ever. if it has be sure to let me know anyways. This is something that I don't expect might be popular but if you do enjoy it let me know in or leave me a review letting me know how it could be better in any way. Enjoy

{There was once a time when the people of this world fought each other simply because they held a different family name. As the years moved forth these 'clans' as they were called came together in harmony and ended their personal conflicts to unite as nations, but this too was short lived as the members of one nation would now wage war against other nations. With time this too came to an end after these nations joined hands to defeat a mutual threat, and so the nations began to closely intermingle with each other forming strong ties to one another. Yet as it was in the pass with conflicts arising, so too did it come forth at least twice more in the form of events known in history as 'The end of the era of Shinobi' and 'The great beasts' grief'. Now-a-days we show our respect for all that has occurred to get us so far by holding the Summoning Grand Prix...} a TV program announced as images of the world's history flashed pass on the screen.

A young man appearing around the age of 15 with silvery-gray sleek hair reaching his shoulders, slightly darken skin ember colored iride dressed in a long sleeve short gray jacket reaching to his ribs over a black T-shirt, a long baggy black jeans pants and gray army boots sat in a chair inside a kitchen fastening the straps of his boots. He then grabbed a card and small satchel and placed the satchel on his belt then slipped the card into his front pocket.

"Yesh! I am all ready to go to the Grand Summoning Hall. Mom, I'm off to get my Shinobi Rider's license" the voice of a young man declared as the sound of a door opening then slamming shut could be heard.

"Jei, do your best, but remember to get some eggs and cabbage from the store when you returning home" a womanly voice replied yelling from a window.

After 20 minutes the young man known as Jei had arrived at the heart of the city and stood before a tall building stretching 30 floors up and around 6 houses wide. He ran up to the entrance of the building with the door sliding opening allowing him to continue forth. Quickly making his way to the front desk he then stated to the clerks behind the desk, "I would like to try for my Rider's license."

The clerk, a young woman around the age of 28 with bright red, long hair, dark blue eyes, light rose colored lipstick, clear skin and a nice figure dressed in a white frilly shirt covered by a red mantle replied to him, "Welcome to the Grand Summoning Hall, Konoha Branch's registration desk. May I have your citizen ID card to verify that you meet the set requirements for the license test?"

"Ah! Sure." Jei responded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out thin rectangular card lined with a brown border with 3 striped running diagonally across the back of the card, the stripe closest to the right side border was red, the next one being blue and the last one being brown. He then handed it to the clerk.

"Oh? An immigrant originally from the Iwa, but it seems you lived at the Kiri as well before settling here. Everything else seem to be in order for you to proceed" the clerk stated before standing up from her seat and then unlocking the door at the side of the desk and walking to the front to Jei. "This way, follow me to the testing grounds. Oh, but do you even have your own Ride yet?" she continued.

"Nope, I was hoping I could get it done before coming here but it seems that all the Mechnics around here don't do the ritual for first timers" Jei replied as he hang his head down slightly.

"Ah! Then if that the case we he be headed this way first." The clerk smiled and turned facing the opposite direction then led Jei to a door on the far left with the words Mechnics/Coupler. "Konoha had an extreme issue about 2 years back where something extreme came out during the ritual for a few first timers so it was decided that only the Grand Hall would be permitted to do so in the future." The two walked inside as the clerk explained to Jei the reason behind his problem.

"After entering this door here you will be able to move on with the ritual, but as per the law of the ritual only the involved parties me enter. So when you are finished I will meet up with you in the coupling area. Good luck young man" the clerk pointed to the door the then wish Jei luck as he walked into the dark room by himself with the door shutting behind him

{Young one, the Beast Awakening Ritual is a cake walk simply walk to the center of the room were the inscriptions are lit and clear your mind.} a voice announced as a circle of red scribbles ran down the walls and formed a circle in the middle of the room. Jei walked into the circle then closed his eyes and took a deep breath in then exhaled.

{Good, now form a clear picture of what you desire inside your mind. The picture doesn't necessarily have to be perfect as long as the picture can be identified and categorized. When you got the image down then signal by forming the age old seal of Tiger and let the process begin.} the voice continued.

An image steadily formed inside the young man's mind after which he quickly brought his hands together forming the Tiger seal.

{Birthing from contracts of old, Summon for arms, We call forth the beasts of this mind with the chains of Chakra. Now appear beast!} the voice chanted as energy spiraled around Jei then the scribbles surrounding him spread over the entire room and with a huge puff of smoke the room lit up while a soft growling could be heard.

{It has appeared, Lad take up arms, grasp the blade at your feet and conquer the beast to complete the ritual.} the voice stated as the floor open near Jei feet and a thin bladed sword rose out of it while the growl grew louder and the smoke started to clear away.

To his surprise a large set of claws pierce through the remaining smoke blowing it away. Jei quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword and parried the claw headed towards his chest causing himself to be sent flying while the blade slipped off the claw and scratched the softer part of the beasts claw. Jei slammed into the wall and let out a loud cry, "ARGH!" Then fell to the ground.

The beast began to roar as it pulled back its claw at such speed that it cleared all the remaining smoke away revealing a large light green color wolf standing at around 20ft tall with completely red eyes licking its paw which was lightly bleeding.

{Lad, you seem to have drawn a rare sub-species there. That is a Lime Wolf they usually specialize in wind natured attacks and not many people usually harmonize with them, but that is besides point right now. You need to slay this beast to grab hold of your dreams, so here's some advice: These beasts' weak point lay at the center of their neck some either piercing it from the top or bottom should do the beast in. They can be wick fast so look out for that and Good Luck!} the voice stated then went completely silent.

"Grahh! So a fast beast huh? Exactly what I need for the Prix" Jei groaned as he pushed himself up to his feet. "Bring it on! I am ready for you." He declared raising the sword up in front of himself.

"Groar!" the beast roared then swiped its uninjured paw towards Jei, who spun around slipping pass the claws by a hair's width then slashing the back of the beast's paw with the sword causing it to cry out in pain as it lashed him away with the back of its paw into the wall to the left.

"Urgh!" Jei cried as he hit the wall with the satchel on his belt breaking open and everything inside it fall to the ground causing 5 loud popping sound creating a large smokescreen. Instantly out of the smoke 3 Shuriken flew towards the beast for the area where Jei was launched to which used its paw to swat them away. Six more Shurikens flew out the smoke this time from the left and right side of the beast and stuck themselves into the beast's sides causing it to again cry out but pounce towards the right while whipping its tail to the left side clearing the smoke from that side with nothing appearing. It then glanced down at its paws confirming that there was nothing below them either. Enraged the beast jumped towards the center of the room and raised its head up then began howling as energy gathered in front of it. Due to raising it head up the beast spotted Jei standing up-side down on the top of the ceiling for the room and was startled disrupting the energy built up.

"Rahhh!" Jei screamed as he launched himself down towards the beast with the blade aiming straight at the back of its neck. The beast leapt up on its back limbs while crashing into Jei with the top of its head and pinning him back to the ceiling of the room.

"Hahaha! This is the end beast. Rahhhhhhhhhh!" Jei laughed and charged at the beast by bursting out of Shuriken on the floor that it swatted away earlier then flew to the beast throat as it fell back down onto his blade. It continued to fall to the ground with Jei below it as the other Jei from the ceiling fell on top of it.

The beast landed onto the floor with a loud smack as the Jei below it burst into a puff of smoke.

{Excelently done kid, you have passed the ritual now let's seal the beast's soul for your later use.} the voice came back and announced as a person covered in a black cloak with red trimmings appeared before the young man and down beast then took out a blade and grabbed Jei's arm then pricked his palm with the blade and leap down to the beast's throat placing his palm onto the hold the sword had made.

"The ancient laws of the summoner's contract breathe true for these two who have enter into combat with their lives at sake, see here that today forth the soul of this beast belongs to the victor of their death matcth…" the person began speaking to himself then stopped to ask Jei, "Hey kid, what your name?"

"Gahh! It's Jei." Jei groaned and replied.

"I need your full name kid, and can you hurry it up before the soul decays?" the person stated.

"Oh! Jeiurufu Soyokaze." Jei answered as he propped himself up to sit on top of the huge wolf.

"Jeiurufu Soyokaze, let them be bound eternally by the contract." The person ended his earlier rambling then waked towards Jei and place the blade in his lap then grabbed his right arm and drew one triangle and a cresent with the wolf's blood on the back of his arm after which he wipe his palm clean and placed his finger tip into Jei palm which he had pricked earlier dipping his finger in it to draw another set of triangle and cresent beside the one he did ealier.

"Ok, kid now form the tiger seal again" the person ordered as he jumped down from the wolf while Jei formed the seal causing the blood on his arm to twine around his wrist and blacken into a permanent ink tattoo of what was drawn.

"Good the soul bounding has been completed, now can you clean up this corpse and move on to the next room. I have to repair it so that another can use it when needed" the person proclaimed then walked to the walls which were cracked from Jei being flung into them.

"Huh? How do you expect me to move such a huge thing in the state I am in?" Jei asked the person.

"Wha? You never learned how to do that? Why are you even in here if you didn't learn the basics of about the ritual?" the person retorted as he began to pour Chakra into the wall causing them to slowly rebuild themselves. "You simply perform this series of seals and the corpse should vanish, Dog, Monkey, Ram, Tiger, Ox, Boar and place your palm onto the corpse.

Jei quickly formed the seals and place his palm onto the beast back which then began to glow light green then drew into him causing all the wounds he had gotten to close up. He then landed onto the floor with the corpse having completely vanished into him.

"Great, now away with you." The person ordered.

Jei picked himself up off the ground and walked towards the door at the far end of the room opening it then walking through and stating before he closed the door, "Thanks for everything, and sorry for being breaking your room."

"Hehehe! Some humility in that one huh? I haven't seen much people thank the ritual masters ever before." The person giggled to themselves.

In the next room the clerk from earlier stood just a few feet away from the door and welcome Jei again.

"it seem you have completed the ritual safely enough, so how about we go ahead with the coupling service for your RIDE?" the clerk asked as a slightly older man dressed in a dirty fluid stain overalls and work boots, with a rugged black beard, scruffy black hair standing at around 5'9' walked up to them.

"Name's Koiru Nejire, I am the Head Mechnic of this branch of the Grand Hall. Let me see that your RIDE Base" Koiru the older man introduced himself then order Jei.

"Huh? RIDE Base? What would that be? The person back there only gave me this" Jei replied as he showed the two of them the blade that the person handed to him.

"Ah! A Fang Base huh? Well let's get to work. Lucky for you we have several different type and sizes of Fang Base RIDEs in stock. Step into that scanner over there so I can get your appropriate measurements to better personalize the RIDE" Koiru stated as he walked back to his desk and began typing on a computer while pointing to the scanner.

Jei walked into the scanner while the clerk went to stand behing Koiru and watched the screen as he worked. After Jei entered the scanner several beams of light began to run up and down his body forming an image of him on the screen before the two of them.

"Hmmm? For someone around the age of 15-16 he seem to be on the shorter side down you think, also he appears to be the exercising type even though we don't see much need for that kind of thing anymore" the clerk commented.

"Sigh! Kumono shouldn't you be back at you work station right now?" Koiru let out a loud sigh then asked.

"Actually, no since he is going to be taking the License test after you guys are done here" she smirked at him while puff out her chest as if to show that she won something.

"Sigh! Whatever then, but do you think a beginner like him can even pass the test having never Ridden before? You can come out of there now" Koiru sighed again then questioned her before telling Jei to exit.

Jei then stepped out of the machine and headed toward the two to watch the screen. A image of a wolf about 5 feet tall appeared on the screen.

"This one here is the ideal size for your height when we take into account the Rider's Symbi state necessary for the final rounds. You can further customize the RIDE however you see fit but the more you add the more your total bill will come up to so let's hear it. What will you do from here?" Koiru explained.

"Hmmm? I was given a total of 50k, Oh but 15k of that is for shopping when I get through here so around 35k is my budget" Jei spoke to himself aloud.

"Hmmm? That is cutting it very close don't you think. The License is 15k in itself while the Ritual and coupling total up to another 15k leaving you with just 5k for customizing" Kumono blurted out.

"There few selections you can choose for a Fang Base of this size with only that much. The only ones are these" Koiru stated as he typed in some information causing three items to appear onscreen: a pair of wings marked at 3.5k, an additional tail marked at 4.9k and horn marked at 2k.

"How about the tail item then" Jei asked

"That might increase the Ride base attack functions but it may be tricky for a newbie to master, but if that's what you want then ok" Koiru explained then entered the information and had the RIDE sent. After a minute the flooring at the corner of the room opened up and a whirring sound could be heard coming towards them.


End file.
